poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree is a new movie. Summery When Canterlot High School goes on a trip to Camp Everfree, they’re surprised to find a magical force is causing strange things to happen around camp. With the help of the Mane 6 and especially Sunset Shimmer, Thomas must help Human Twilight Sparkle (or Sci-Twi) confront the dark 'Midnight Sparkle' within herself and embrace her newfound magical abilities to save the camp. Plot Prologue: Ryan's encounter with Gaia Everfree Ryan is asleep in Human Pinkie Pie's house. The scene change to a dream in a cave where Ryan is looking for Sunset, Sci-Twi and Gloriosa Daisy but they are no where to be seen until Ryan hears laughter and an unknown voice saying "Ryan.". Ryan is about to say that he thinks it's Gaia Everfree but can't bring himself to say her name or think it. As Ryan said that he give himself no choice but he decides to find who said his name but an unknown voice said "I know you will, Ryan.". Ryan then noticed a pale green light coming from the distance and follows it to find Sci-Twi and Sunset tied up in vines. Ryan ask who tied them up and Sunset tells him that she thinks its Gaia Everfree. Ryan try to say her name then saw 2 green lights in the darkness behind him. Then, a girl with skin color like Gloriosa, blue hair, a dress like Midnight's but with leafs, freckles, a red eye mask, green leggings with brown straps on the feet and lower legs, a vine with green crystals for a hair band, a flower on each foot, brown gloves and a necklace consisting of a vine and seven gem-like geodoes around her neck comes out of the shadows. Ryan ask by saying the name "Gloriosa" but he found out that she's not Gloriosa and the girl has got some magic. The girl says that Ryan is right. Ryan ask who she is and how did she know him. The girl told Ryan that her name is Gaia Everfree and that she knows him from an "orange boy". Sci-Twi said that Crash Bandicoot knows Ryan. Gaia says that he won't win then Ryvine corrupts Sci-Twi's mind making her Midnight Sparkle. Ryan was about to fight the villains when he wakes up from his dream to see Human Pinkie Pie, Nighlock, Matau and the gang in the bedroom of Human Pinkie's home and Gaia is gone. The gang got dressed and go to CHS and wait for the bus for Camp Everfree to arrive. At Crystal Prep, Sci-Ryan tells Flain (EG) and his 4 friends that they can go to Camp Everfree and Indigo is happy to for Sci-Ryan that they are going to Camp Everfree. Sugar Coat said to Sci-Ryan: "That was a long speech. But, we could go to camp and see what Twilight has been up too." The CPA Shadowbolts got their Camp Everfree uniforms and goes to a bus and then the Mixle Dramas (who became villains after Mal was defeated by Rigby (EG) and Flain (EG) transferred back to Crystal Prep) work up a plan with Ryvine to get Flain (EG), his 4 friends of Crystal Prep and their revenge. Sci-Twi oversleeps/Thomas and Sci-Twi reunited The film opens with Sci-Twi squirming in bed as she has a bad dream. She is awakened by the arrival of his Canterlot High School friends and fellow CPA student, Sci-Ryan who tell her that the bus for Camp Everfree is leaving soon. As Sci-Twi hurries out of bed to pack her bags, her alter ego Midnight Sparkle suddenly appears in the middle of the room. She disintegrates Sci-Twi's and Ryan's friends leaving Ryan and Sci-Twi left. Ryan said that Dark Ryan is someone else like Midnight. But Midnight told Ryan that Dark Ryan is a hero and a part of him. After that, she gloats that she will always be a part of Sci-Twi. As Ryan screams in horror, Sci-Twi tells Ryan to wake up, the whole experience only having been a nightmare. Ryan looks around and spots Sci-Twi sitting next to him. Ryan told Sci-Twi that he had a nightmare about Midnight merging with Sci-Twi and said he's not going to let what happened at the Friendship Games down and Thomas says that that's all in the past. Evil Ryan said they think the Dark Ryan and Midnight mishap brought everyone at both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Arriving at Camp Everfree/Thomas finds his power Trivia * * *Doctor Neo Cortex (Skylanders), Flain (EG), Sci-Mike, the Starrings,will be good guest starts in this film. * * *The Mixle Dramas, Kaos, will be bad guest stars in this film. * * * *Ryvine Sparkle, Boingo, Nurse Nancy Cortex, Dr. Neo Cortex, Romeo (PJ Masks), Mal (Total Drama),will work for * * * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Legend of Everfree *The Midnight in Me (Sung by Ryan F-Freeman and Sci-Twi) *Everything is Awesome *Embrace the Magic *We Will Stand For Everfree (Sung by Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree) *The Oogie Boogie song *No More Mr. Nice Guy *The Mighty Eagle song *Friendship Burns Bright *Legend You Are Meant To Be *Be Prepared * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Ryan's encounter with Gaia Everfree *Sci-Twi oversleeps/Thomas and Sci-Twi reunited *Welcome to Camp Everfree/Thomas finds his power *Secrets all around/Philip finds his power *The Wondercolts' and Shadowbolts' camp gift *The Legend of Gaia Everfree/ * */ * * *Thomas' nightmare/The legend is true *Ryan and the gang gain new powers/Gloriosa's deal with Ryvine * *Ryan's dream/Dark Ryan's and Ryan's chat *Ryvine sings "Be Prepared"/ * *Gloriosa on the warpath/Gale's and Gaia's duet * * *The reformation of Gaia Everfree * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Camping-adventures